House Unity
by Kellydramionefan
Summary: Hermione joins her friends to a house unity party, shenanigans ensue.
1. House Unity My Ass

Hermione POV:

 _"Ugh, why did I let Harry and Ron talk me into coming to this damn 'house unity' party?"_ I think, irritated that Harry is dragging me downstairs on our way down to the dungeons. "Merlin's beard, Harry," I grumble. "...I swear you're going to rip my arm off. I'm more than capable of walking down without you dragging me."

Harry looks at me with an apologetic pout as he releases his grip on my wrist. "Sorry, 'Mione. I just got so excited. I didn't even think," Harry replies sheepishly.

I shake my head and snicker as we continue down the steps quietly and as we hit the last step, I groan.

"Harry, please don't make me do this. I'd rather die than be surrounded by these loathsome Slytherins."

"Oh come on, 'Mione. Hey at least there's alcohol, so you won't have to remember any of it," Harry seems to joke, but I can tell he's at least half serious.

We continue walking down a long hallway until we see the door to the Slytherin common room. Harry opens the door, and I look around the room and see a bowl with ice and bottles of fire whiskey in it.

I start to walk over, only for some bumbling idiot to bump right into me and knock me over.

I fall to the ground with a loud thump, and the boy who bumped into me turns around and looks at me.

To my horror; it was none other than Slytherins ferret prince: Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, moodblood!" Malfoy shouts.

I cringe in response to that horrible word he insists on calling me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you insufferable git? I was minding my own business, and you bumped into me," I retort, hiding the fact that I'm close to tears.

"Wait, are you headed to the booze table? Miss Innocent is going to drink tonight?" Malfoy asks me curiously.

He looks at me like he's trying to read my body language and my feelings, causing me to feel slightly confused.

"What if I am? What's it to you, Ferret?" I yell, getting angry at him.

I don't have to answer to this pompous asshole. The nerve!

Frustrated that Malfoy would even try to get me to answer to him, I continue over to the fine whiskey calling me without even waiting for a reply. I reach the table and pour myself a glass while looking around the room at all these people I barely know. I down my drink and cringe as the vile taste hits my tongue.

I can't believe people enjoy this stuff. I think I tastes like shit.

I can feel the alcohol start affect me as I zone out while looking at this handsome blond from across the room. _"Should I walk over and talk to him?"_ I think, with a giggle.

My feet start moving without a second thought. I trip over my own feet, and the feet of many others, as I push through the boisterous crowd.

I try to find my way to the mysterious stranger at the back of the room. I almost give up but, not before I hear Malfoy whisper in my ear "Looking for me Granger?"

"No, why would I be looking for you?" I huff, getting annoyed at how I continue to bump into him. I look up to his face, and I gasp a bit too loudly as I realize _, "Draco Fricking Malfoy is the handsome, mysterious stranger!"  
_

"Well, you see, Granger...You were staring at me from across the room. You got up and started walking in my direction and gasped when you looked at me. Even though I'm directly in front of you," he answers. I think he's flirting.

 _"What has this world come to? Draco Malfoy, the guy I've hated since 1st year, flirting with me? Hermione Jean Granger! Me!"_ I think while looking in his icy gray eyes with this dumb shocked expression on my face.

"I…I… Fuck. You're right; I was looking for you. I just didn't realize it was you until a minute ago." I stutter at first, but I end up giving up trying to deny it, and I tell him the truth.

"You know what? I need another drink. You're free to tag along if you want, Ferret."

He accepts my offer and follows me over. He watches me intently as I pour myself a line of 4 shots. I take them one after the other without hesitation. I gag after the last shot and shoot Malfoy a quick, shy smile to show him I'm ok.

"I feel so light headed and dizzy, I kinda like it," I giggle as I watch Malfoy pour himself a larger drink and down it all at once without cringing or gagging.

A pair of really drunk boys supporting each other as they walk over and call my name. "Moine!" "Moine is that you?" "We've been looking for you everywhere." As the come into view, I see my best friends Harry and Ron.

"Oh hey you two, having fun I see?" I say jokingly with a chuckle. They both look like they've had way too much to drink.

"Why the bloody hell are you here, Malfoy?!" Ron yells, I can tell he's about to blow up.

"'Mione, why is he hanging out with you? He hasn't hurt you or cursed you, has he?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I can hang out with who I want to spend time with! He is here because I offered him my company! If you try and tell me who I can, or can't spend time with, I will hex you! I swear it!" I rage.

"He has the nerve to tell me what to do when he can't even take care of himself."

I begin stomping away, angry with my so-called 'friend.'

"Wait, don't leave me with these idiots!" Malfoy calls. I watch as he runs to catch up with me. I feel him place his hand gently on my shoulder as if to console me.

I look up to him and smile.

"Sorry, they are just so infuriating sometimes," I explain as we continue to walk towards the couches.

"It's ok, I understand," he replies. I pull a slightly crinkled piece of parchment and my favorite black quill out of my purse. I write a sentence or two, and I hand it to Malfoy as I get up to leave.

I look back as I exit the door to see Malfoy look down and read...

"Dear Draco,

I had a great time and would like to try to hang out again when we are sober.

Meet me at midnight at the black lake tomorrow, and we will skip through the shadows as friends. (Maybe more, it depends on how this goes).

Yours, "Granger."


	2. A Date at Midnight

Hermione's POV:

 _"My head is throbbing, I feel like I got hit in the face with a brick. Thank Merlin I have a hangover potion on my dressing table."_ I think as I reach over to drink it. As the cold liquid slides down my throat, I feel instant relief.

I back over to my dressing table again, I see a slip of parchment with messy writing on it. I grab it and read it. It holds the details of last night's events on it. I drop the piece of parchment onto my shaggy wool carpet without noise.

 _"I should go see him, shouldn't I?"_ I contemplate, _"what if he doesn't remember? What if he doesn't care?"_ I look towards the window; the sun is gleaming radiantly, the clouds look like puffs of white cotton candy.

I quickly get changed into my uniform, and I head out for a boring day of classes and nagging friends. I leave, and I let my day pass me by like a blur.

Draco's POV:

I sit down under my favorite weeping willow, the leaves umbrella the ground in coolness. I wait for Granger near the Black Lake patiently.

I watch as the giant squid reaches one of its enormous slimy tentacles out of the frigid opaque water. Suddenly there's a squawk as the squid catches a woodpigeon and pulls it into its icy grave.

I shake my head, trying to remove that scene from my mind. I hear the bushes behind me rustling; I look over, and I watch as Granger walks over and sits down on the soft, hunter green grass next to me.

"I thought you wouldn't remember...I thought you wouldn't care." Granger murmurs. I chuckle softly. She looks embarrassed and nervous.

"How could I refuse such a generous offer of friendship and," I nudge her jokingly "maybe something more?" She shakes her head, I hear her faint giggle, and I can't help but grin at this.

She looks over at me. I smirk at her, and she gets visibly irritated. "You know nothing about me." She fumes.

"Oh, but I do. I know you want excitement, that's why you're here standing in front of me. You want to rebel like everyone else. You want mystery in your life, passion, romance and maybe even a little danger." I retort flirtatiously.

Hermione's POV:

I blush furiously at Malfoy's insinuation _. "He's flirting with me. Draco Malfoy is flirting with me. I'm an invisible nobody, and Slytherin's sex god is flirting with me."_ I think.

"Can we just sit and look out at the stars for a bit?" I ask, I try to change the topic.

I look up to the night sky in amazement. I see a vast cold expanse that envelops the earth like a blanket littered with small dots of fire too far away to be felt but burning nonetheless.

I glance over to Malfoy, and he is staring directly at me. The look I see in his eyes is one of adoration and curiosity. "If that's what you would like to do, then I have no problems with it." He replies charmingly.

We sit in silence gazing at the beautiful, fire speckled night sky for five minutes before my arms get tired of holding me up. I lay down and look over to Malfoy to find he has done the same.

I silently slide my body over to his and cuddle up to him. He is surprisingly warm for someone with such an apathetic exterior.

I drift off to sleep, listening to nothing but, his rhythmic heart beats, and the wind howling in my ears.

3rd person POV:

They lay there embracing each other until the next morning.


	3. Draco's Revelation

Hermione's POV:

My eyes open as I feel a cool breeze sweep over my face. I feel arms tighten around my waist and the cool, damp grass soaking through my jeans.

I look at Malfoy sleeping beside me and I gently stroke his face. He furrows his brow as his eyes slowly open. His smile is radiant, _"He should do that more often."_ I feel myself beginning to smile back.

"Morning, sleepy head." I lean over to kiss his cheek. "Good morning to you too," he smirks sitting up.

"I can't believe we stayed out all night" I giggle standing up. "At least no one caught us, right?" he asks as he reaches a hand out asking for help.

"We should probably go. We are going to be late for breakfast." I extend a hand to grab onto, and I help pull him up.

"Yeah, I'd rather have breakfast alone with you." He winks, "but you're not wrong, I'm starving."

We walk back hand in hand, smiling happily. As we enter the main doors, a crowd of 4th year Gryffindor's stop walking and stare at us. A lot of them look angry, and the rest look confused.

We continue to the great hall, I open the door and let go of his hand saying goodbye with my eyes.

Walking over to the Gryffindor table, everyone is looking at me. Ron is the first to speak up "Where were you last night?" everyone else pipes up "Yeah, where were you?" "We didn't see you last night, or this morning."

"Ok, ok, I was out on a date." A 4th year asks "With Malfoy?" This causes and uproar. "No way" "She would never do that" "Not our Hermione."

"He is right. It was with Draco." They all look so betrayed, I shrink away and start backing away. My eyes are wide, and I breathe shallow, rapid breaths.

Ron's face is getting redder than his ginger hair, and Harry looks like he's going to beat someone up.

I run out of the great hall as fast as my feet can take me.

Draco's POV:

 _"Weasel and Scarhead are walking over here. What do they want?"_ I think sipping my pumpkin juice.

"What did you do? Did you curse her? Did you slip her a love potion?" They question, I groan slamming my fist into the table shutting them up. I swiftly get up and hurtle away.

Ron chases after me, I hear him shout "Petrificus Totalus", and I fall to the ground with a thud.

"Ok Malfoy, here's the deal, I love her. You leave her alone, or else." He threatens. I watch, still frozen, as he starts walking towards the door.

I twitch as the spell fades I shout "I knew you loved her, but so do I."

"Who doesn't?" he shrugs as he leaves the hall.


	4. Hermione's Distraction

Hermione's POV:

I leave the great hall and walk to the library hoping reading a good book with help. I sit down with my favorite book Hogwarts: A History. A few hours pass, and I hear shuffling behind me.

I turn around in my chair, and Draco is standing there looking straight into my eyes, I see an apologetic look in his eyes, and I smile at him softly.

I turn back around and stand up turning back to Draco, "Are you ok? I'm sorry I left you alone with them."

He shushes me and says "No, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." He walks over to me and puts his arm gently around my waist, and he pulls me closer to him.

I look at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" I try to pull out of his grip.

" **Granger** , can't you tell when someone is trying to show affection?" He teases, putting extra emphasis on my last name as he tightens his hold on my waist.

"Yes **Malfoy** , I just am not used to affection from you." I tease back, relaxing into him a bit. I look up at him, and he is smiling. I get lost in thought _"I'm not used to seeing him smile, he's attractive when he isn't smirking."_

"As much as I enjoy you staring at me, care to explain why?" Draco's voice pulls me out of my haze.

"I was just thinking and maybe I just happened to be looking at you," I respond hoping he doesn't push the topic more.

I feel Draco pulling me in for a hug. He rests his chin on the top of my head gently. "I have a serious question to ask you." I hear a soft whisper. He lets go and backs away from me.

"Oh, ok….." I say watching him cautiously, "what is it?"

He looks down at his feet, then looks back up to me with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I….I….." he stutters.

" _Draco Malfoy is blushing and stuttering, what has this world come to?"_ I think while waiting patiently.

He shakes his head and blurts out "I was wondering, do you maybe want to go out with me?"

I step over to him with a short giggle. "Where you that nervous to ask me that? Of course, you know I wouldn't say no." I break out into a big grin, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Is that a yes then?" He asks while wrapping his arms gently around my waist again. I watch his lips as he talks. _"Gods, I want to kiss him."_ I think out of nowhere.

I stand on the tips of my toes and lean into him. I feel him tense up as I lower my lips to his. As my lips slide over his, I feel him relax and kiss me back. His hand runs slowly down my back. I shiver into his touch as it rests on my hip.

He pulls away with a deep breath. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
